Metamorphosis
by griff-chan
Summary: Metamorphosis, noun: a complete change of form, structure, or substance; any complete change in appearance, character, circumstances, etc...
1. Chapter 1: Metamorphosis

This is an idea I've had kicking around for awhile now. Partially inspired by inu's Mirror, Mirror story and partially inspired by the fact that we see Charley turned into a mouse a lot, but we never quite see what would happen if the opposite occurred...

* * *

Usually it was entering Limburger's tower that was the tricky part. This time, exiting was becoming a problem.

The Biker Mice had foiled another of Limburger's schemes, neatly defeating the Plutarkian and his current villain for hire, a short blue-skinned humanoid decked out in a grass skirt and bone jewelry. They had entered the tower with relative ease, scaling the outside walls and breaking into Limburger's office where the slimy fish was yelling at Greasepit and Karbunkle for failing to produce what he had asked of them.

They went through the usual ritual, the mice threatening, the bad guys quivering in fear, but then something different happened: the mice were hit from behind by a blue ray of light. The villain, whatever his name was, had escaped from where they had tied him up and hit them from behind, shooting each of them with a strange device that emitted the blue beam of energy. They had all felt the heat of the light as it brushed over them and while it was not painful, they were more worried about the gleeful look of triumph that had crossed Karbunkle's twisted face.

Throttle was the first one to feel a wave of nausea pass through him, making him double over on his bike with the pain. Vinnie and Modo were not far behind, groaning as it felt like their fur was catching on fire and rippling through them. Knowing something was wrong, they tried to hi-tail it out of the tower, but all three of them couldn't make their bodies work like normal. The bikes were slow to respond to commands, sending them into walls and down stairs. The mice themselves were barely aware of what was going on, trying to dodge laser fire and henchmen through vision that was slowly hazing over.

Modo finally had the thought to fire a missile at an outside wall. Unfortunately the hole he made was three stories up and the mice were too out of it to notice in their rush to try and get away. They crashed down into an alley, the bikes just managing to cushion their fall so they could survive. Before passing out from the pain, Throttle told the bikes to take them back to Charley's place, succumbing to oblivion when he felt them move in the direction of the Last Chance Garage.

* * *

Looking up from where she was working on a customer's truck, Charley's green eyes widened in fear and panic when she saw the slumped figures rolling up to her garage. The bros looked like they were passed out on top of their bikes, completely still except for a few twitches of their tails and chests to show they were still breathing.

"Guys!" she cried out, rushing to them when the bikes came to a stop. "Vinnie, Throttle, Modo!" she shouted, shaking each one by the shoulder. She gasped when she felt how hot they were; the mice were generally warmer than humans because of the fur and the heightened metabolism, but now they felt like they were on fire. Their fur all felt strange as well, like the feeling of hair when a person is sick, rough and lank. Modo groaned and opened his eye, wincing as another wave of pain tore through him.

"Ch-Charley ma'am?" he whispered, trying to sit up on his bike but not able to because of the pain. "How did we get here?"

"I don't know, big guy," she said, taking his arm and trying to help him off his bike. "Let's get you guys off the bikes." The gentle giant could barely support his own weight but he managed to help Charley move Throttle and Vinnie to living room. The bros stirred slightly as they were moved, Vinnie opening his eyes as he settled into the reclining chair he was fond of.

"Charley girl?" he said, his pink eyes glazed over with pain. He shivered though he was burning hotter than ever. "What's happening to us?"

"I don't know, Vinnie," she said, putting a hand on his arm. "But we'll try and-oh my god," she gasped, staring at her hand. Patches of fur had come off when she stroked his arm. "That can't be good."

"What's not good?" Vinnie glanced down at his arm before Charley could stop him. "HOLY MOTHER-FREAKING CHEESE!"

"Vincent!" Throttle growled from his place on the smaller couch. "What the hell are you yelling about?!"

"I'm going bald!" Vinnie screeched, his pain temporarily subsiding to panic over his sudden hair loss.

"Freaking hell," Throttle muttered, grimacing as a wave of heat washed through his gut. "We all could be dying and you're worried about sudden hair loss?"

"Um, Throttle?" Charley said. She had come up next to him and was looking him over with growing concern, pointing at a patch of bare skin on Throttle's neck. "You're loosing hair too."

"Oh mama…" Modo groaned through his teeth as he ran a hand over his balding stomach. "Same here."

"Let me get you guys some ibuprofen," Charley said. "You're all burning up, we need to bring the fevers down."

The rest of her evening was spent taking care of the bros. Charley put cool cloths on their heads when they were too warm, piled blankets on top of them when they started to shiver. She had tried to get them to eat but not even Modo had the stomach for any food besides crackers and water. Their helplessness scared Charley more than fighting aliens or being kidnapped ever had.

"Relax, Charley girl," Throttle said late into the evening. He was sipping cold water slowly through a straw, grimacing at the pain of swallowing. "It's probably just the flu or something."

"Didn't know you guys could get the flu," she muttered as she put a fresh washcloth over Modo's forehead.

"We'll be fine, Charley ma'am," Modo said, smiling gamely at her. "Like Throttle said, it probably ain't a big deal."

"I don't know what you bros are talking about," Vinnie muttered from inside the blanket cocoon that he refused to come out of due to his hair loss. "Losing my gorgeous fur is a pretty big deal."

"He must be feeling better," Throttle muttered, shooting a dark look at the younger mouse.

"Your guys' fevers have come down some," Charley said, putting the back of her hand to Throttle's forehead. His tawny bangs brushed against her wrist, damp now from all the sweating he was doing because of the fever. For some reason, the hair on his head was staying while the rest was still slowly coming off. "And it's time for some more ibuprofen."

"Thanks, Charley ma'am," Modo said as she handed him six of the little tablets. "These've helped out a lot."

"Yeah, who knew Earther meds could be this effective?" Throttle said with a weak chuckle as he took his share of the pills. Charley glared at him on principle but was inwardly relieved that he was joking again.

"Just take the drugs and try to get some sleep," Charley said as she put more pills into the hand Vinnie had reached out of his blanket. "I don't know about you guys but I'm about to fall over."

"Don't stay up because of us, Charley ma'am," Modo said, his concern for her overriding his pain. "If you need t' sleep, I'm sure we can take care of ourselves."

"Yeah Charley girl," Vinnie's muffled voice said. "We'll just crash here if you don't mind too much."

"Like I'd kick you guys out now," Charley said as she arranged some extra pillows and blankets in the middle of the floor. "Someone needs to look after you."

"Thanks Charley girl," Throttle said, pulling the blanket up closer to his chin. "I think things will be better in the morning."

"I hope so," Vinnie muttered as everyone drifted off to sleep. "If any more of my fur falls out I may destroy Limburger with my bare hands."

* * *

The next morning, a beam of sunlight slanting across her eyes woke Charley up. Wincing, she sat up and stretched, getting some of the kinks out of her back. "Whoever said sleeping on the floor is good for your back is full of crap," she muttered, pushing auburn hair out of her face. "How you guys feeling?" she asked the three lumps of blankets on her furniture. None of them stirred so she sighed and stood up, going to the kitchen to make some coffee.

She came back into the living room sipping a mug of the heavenly brown brew. None of the bros had moved, which made her a little nervous. "Guys?" she called, gently shaking Vinnie's shoulder. "You o- oh holy shit," she ended on a whisper; strands of white-blonde hair were poking out of the top of Vinnie's blanket. "Oh holy freaking shit!" She pulled the blanket away from Vinnie, shocked to find pale human skin where she was expecting white fur. Then she saw his face and had to bite back a scream: Vinnie's face was completely changed. Instead of a snout with buckteeth, he had a straight human nose over full lips. His jaw was the same, strong and nicely angled with small human ears that had some pale hair hanging in front of them. His mask still fit over the right side of his face, hiding one cheekbone from view. His face still retained some of the characteristics that she was used to, just…human. And handsome.

Charley just stared at him for a few seconds in sheer panic. She gently touched his face with her fingers, shocked to find the skin was warm and not an illusion. Vinnie murmured in his sleep and turned toward her touch, a slight smile on his face. She was taken aback at the lack of buck teeth, seeing only even human teeth.

In a rush of fear, she turned and ran over to where Throttle was sleeping with his toffee-colored hair laying across the pillow and-no antenna. His antennae were gone. She pulled the blanket back to see human skin several shades darker than Vinnie's. Throttle's hair was the same as before, his hair falling over his shades as he slept. His shades were halfway down his face, not fitting properly now that his ears were not where they were originally. Throttle now had high cheekbones and a slightly cleft chin.

Then she rushed to Modo, finding dark chocolate skin and tight black curls covering his scalp. And a broad nose where his snout should have been. And full cheeks with a strong jaw line. His eye patch looked odd on this face, slightly askew because it wasn't tight enough. His shoulders were just a broad as they were when he was in his normal form but the scars were still there, as was the gentle expression she had come to associate with Modo in his sleep. His metal arm was somehow smaller and looked a bit more refined, like it had been made for a human size instead of a mouse's.

Charley stared at the bros, her eyes wide as she looked. And looked. And looked some more. This wasn't happening. There was no way Martian mice had turned into human men overnight. How had this happened? What the hell had turned the bros into very attractive human men?

Throttle groaned and opened his eyes, squinting at the sun coming through the window. "Charley girl?" he said, his voice slightly gravely from sleep. "What's with the face, huh? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Not quite," she whispered.

"What?" Throttle said, reaching up to rub his ears-

Only to find that they weren't where he was used to them being.

"What the hell?" Throttle muttered, blinking his eyes a few more times. Maybe he was still asleep. He started to reach up again and caught sight of his arm-with no fur on it. Only tan skin. "WHAT THE HELL?!" he shouted, bolting up off of the couch and promptly falling over. "What the hell?!" he said for a third time, twisting his head around to look behind him. "Where the hell is my tail?!"

"Throttle, bro, what's with the ruckus?" Modo muttered, sitting up so that the blanket fell off of him, revealing what looked like acres of smooth, muscled chest covered in dark skin. Charley could feel the back of her neck heat up at the sight. True she saw Modo's naked chest a lot but it was somehow more…erotic without the fur.

Modo looked curiously at her, squinting his eye (which was now a deep brown, almost black color). "Charley ma'am, you ok?"

"I think I'm about to have a goddamn heart attack," she muttered, sitting down on top of Vinnie's feet. Her legs couldn't take standing anymore. "Modo, look at yourself!" The gentle giant did, his eye widening at the sight.

"Oh mama…" he breathed, twisting to try and see the rest of him. His hands ran over his shoulders and up onto his scalp, sweeping over the tight curls and exploring the strange texture. "What happened?"

"I don't know," she replied, still watching Throttle try to negotiate walking without the aid of his tail. "I woke up and you guys were like this."

"Man, how do you humans walk without tails?" Throttle muttered, taking a cautious step forward. His toes caught on the end of his pants and pulled them down slightly, revealing more tan skin and a trail of dusky brown hairs leading down. Charley's blush deepened. While their clothes were still fitting for the most part, there were a bit looser due to a decrease in muscle mass. Not that they weren't still muscled, she mused to herself. Just less bulky, more human-sized.

"Man, did we get drunk last night?" Vinnie muttered, finally stirring from sleep. "Why do I feel like I have a hangover?" He caught sight of Throttle and Modo, who was now stretching out his legs in front of him to examine human toes. "Man, I'm still drunk. You guys look human."

"We are human, chest for brains," Throttle grunted. "Including you."

"Say what?" Vinnie said, glancing over at the decorative mirror Charley had on one wall to make the space look bigger. His eyes (now a golden brown color, almost like amber) widened as he examined his face, turning to look at it from every angle. Charley held her breath, waiting for the freakout she was sure was coming.

Vinnie finally stopped examining himself and turned to look at her, smiling slightly. "At least I'm still studly," he said before passing out cold.

* * *

So, yeah...I honestly have no idea where I'm going with this or even if I'm going to continue. Please let me know what you think


	2. Chapter 2: Discovery

Greetings citizens! I know it's been awhile but I swear I've been up to my ears in classwork and a new boyfriend ^,^ Anyway, here's the next chapter!

Thanks to GirlyGeek for helping me get how the human bros look fixed in my head! If you're wondering: Throttle looks like David Boreneaz. Modo has Djimon Hounsou's face and Michael Clark Duncan's body and voice. Vinnie looks like Eric Christian Olsen with lighter hair.

ENJOY AND SWOON!!

(Also, none of these characters belong to me. At all. And I'm not profiting from this)

* * *

Charley grimaced and rubbed her temples, feeling a headache coming on. "Well, that could have gone worse."

"Yeah," Modo agreed, standing up tentatively with hands outstretched, trying to keep his balance. "Oh mama…this is one of the strangest things that has ever happened to me."

"There was something stranger?" Throttle said, stepping slowly over to the mirror so he could look at his reflection. The first thing that struck him as odd was the lack of fur. There was dark stubble scattered over his jaw line and cheeks but they were nowhere near the full body cover he was used to. His human face looked squashed with no muzzle and he opened his mouth to examine blunt human teeth. The hair on his head was the same tawny shade of his mane but finer with slight waves. His ears were small and he couldn't hear as well; where he could usually hear Charley's heart beating from across the room, now all he head was the beating of his own heart. His bangs still hung in his eyes and he winced at the sudden realization that they hurt; his shades no longer fit him, hanging halfway down a straight human nose. His eyes were the same red bionic ones Karbunkle had forced on him. "Man…is this a dream?"

"Doubt it," Charley said as she crouched down next to Vinnie, checking for a pulse and breathing a sigh of relief when it was normal. "You usually wake up from dreams."

"I would like to wake up now," Modo muttered, walking a little more surely now that he was compensating for his lack of tail.

"Me too, bro," Throttle growled, now examining the rest of him. His skin was brown, looking like it had been tanned from days out in the sun. His body seemed to be the same in size and shape but without fur or a tail. And his jeans seemed to be a little looser, hanging low on his hips. Throttle cursed himself for going commando the day before. _Great time to do laundry, Modo…_

"It's not so bad being human, ya know," Charley said, a little stung. "Most of us seem to manage just fine."

"Sorry Charley girl," Throttle looked over his shoulder at her and smiled. Charley was relieved to see he had the same smile as when he was a mouse. "It's just the shock of it all, ya know?"

"Not really but I can imagine," she said dryly with a small grin. _Man he's cute. _Her grin instantly disappeared. _Oh, this is not good. Like they weren't attractive enough as mice, now they're my own species…Shit._ She cleared her throat, trying to think of something beside half-naked, muscular human males. "So…any idea how this happened to you guys?"

"Not really," Modo rumbled, pushing Throttle aside to look at himself in the mirror. He, too, marveled at his lack of fur and was especially intrigued with the curly black down that covered his scalp. His face was wide with full lips and a broad nose that was wider at the tip than the bridge. His cheeks were high and full, his jaw square. And his skin…Modo was fascinated with the dark brown color. It was like coffee with just the barest hint of cream. And his remaining eye was no longer red but a deep brown, almost black color with long lashes. "Last thing I remember is ol' fishface getting his butt kicked." He blinked, remembering a brilliant flash of heat coupled with Karbunkle's cackling. "Wait…we got hit by somethin'. Somethin' that made Karbunkle all kinds of pleased."

"I remember, I think," Throttle said, running a hand over his hair. "There was a flash of blue and it got really hot…after that, I don't remember anything until we got back here."

"Sounds like you guys got him with one of Karbinkle's experimental gizmos," Charley said, nibbling on her lower lip in thought. "I gotta get my hands on that thing if we want to figure out what it is."

"Or get him to change us back," Vinnie muttered. He sat up slowly, holding his head in his hand.

"Hey, you're awake," Charley said, smiling at him. "How do you feel?"

"Really weird," he replied, holding his hands in front of his face and staring at his fingers. "Naked."

"Well you guys did just lose about ten pounds of hair," Charley muttered, grimly eyeing the piles of fur that were in all of the blankets. _I'm going to have to use the industrial vac from the shop…and I'm not sure even that is up to this challenge. _

"No, I mean really naked," Vinnie said, his pale skin taking on a flush. "I must have taken my boxers off last night." Charley felt her own blush darken and had to fight to keep her eyes from glancing at his blanket-covered lap.

"Yeah, they're over here, bro," Modo said with a chuckle, tossing Vinnie the red underwear. Vinnie ducked under the blanket and quickly slid the boxers back on. as he was under the blanket, he checked his mask, breathing a sigh of relief that the metal had conformed to his new face and still hid the mass of scar tissue it hid. "Ya remember anything from last night?" Modo asked.

"Nah, not really. Just getting back here and feeling like my fur was on fire," Vinnie replied, emerging from the blanket with some dignity intact. He pushed the blanket off and stood shakily on his legs. Charley tried not to notice his musculature stood out even more now that his fur was gone. Vinnie started walking to take his turn at the mirror, marveling at his reflection. His hair was pale blonde and wavy, hanging down attractively in his eyes. His eyes were no longer pink but a deep blue that reminded him of the deeper waters of Lake Michigan. His jawline was mostly the same, his chin a little more pointed than in his normal form. His lower lip was fuller than his upper and he opened his mouth to examine his new teeth. He ran his tongue over the blunt edges, intrigued by the way the skin of his lip felt without any down on it. He turned his head, examining it from each angle. He grinned, pleased with what he saw. "Damn I'm sexy."

Charley groaned and sat down on the couch, reaching for her forgotten coffee and taking a deep sip. "At least your ego hasn't changed at all."

"Aww, babe, come on! Look at all this!" VInnie said, flexing his arms in front of the mirror. While he had lost some of his bulk, his muscles were still the best he had ever laid eyes on.

"I've seen better," Charley muttered, taking another sip of coffee. Never failed, she had a nice moment looking at Vinnie and then he had to ruin it by being a jackass.

"Hey guys," Modo interrupted, his eye widened with worry. "We're human now, right?"

"Apparently," Throttle said, keeping his eyes closed against the light. He would have to pick up some human-sized shades soon or be totally incapacitated.

"Anyone check the bikes this morning?"

Vinnie's eyes widened and he ran for the garage, tripping over the rug on his way because he was off balance. "Ow!" Modo sighed and made his way more slowly towards the bikes, stepping over Vinnie on his way.

Charley glanced at Throttle, noticing he hadn't moved. "You ok Throttle?"

"Just fine," he muttered. "The shades just don't fit anymore."

"Oh. Wait a second," she said and went into the kitchen. Rummaging in one of her junk drawers, she found a pair of shades that had been a gift were too big for her face. She pressed them into Throttle's hand. "Here, try these."

He slipped the shades onto his face, making a pleased noise when they fit well enough for him to open his eyes again. "Thanks Charley girl. These fit great."

"Well they look kind of silly," Charley admitted with a grin. Throttle glanced at the mirror and groaned at his reflection: the shades' rims were bright pink.

"Aww hell…"

"The good news is you can go out to the mall and pick some out for yourself," Charley said.

"Hey, yeah!" Throttle said, brightening slightly. "We can actually go out in daylight now without worrying if someone will see us and freak."

Charley smiled back at him, glad it was still the same Throttle behind the smile. "Come on. Let's see how the bikes are doing."

Modo and Vinnie were hovering over their bikes when they came into the garage. Modo was stroking Li'l Hoss and speaking to her softly. Vinnie was kneeling by Sweetheart, examining her front wheel. "What's the word, bros?" Throttle said, making his way towards Lady.

"Looks like they're ok," Modo said. "But ah don't think they're responding to us as well. We won't know until we try ridin' them."

"Let's go, Sweetheart," Vinnie crooned to the red bike as he carefully took his place on her seat. "Daddy's had a hard day and would like a ride to relax." The bike revved once before making a noise Charley had never heard before; it was like a cross between a growl and a hiss, if bikes could hiss like a snake. Vinnie's skin paled and he slowly got off Sweetheart, a frown on his face. "Oh cheese…"

"They're not recognizing us," Throttle said. Lady wasn't responding to his touch at all. Instead of the usual warm greeting he usually got from her, it was like she was giving him the cold shoulder. "Hey, c'mon Lady, it's me. I know I don't look right but it's still me." The bike beeped once before revving and making the same hiss/growl noise Sweetheart had made. Throttle growled in frustration and rubbed the bridge of his nose where he could feel tension building. "Modo, any luck with Li'l Hoss?"

"Not much," Modo said. He was sitting on his bike with a look of concentration on his face. "But I think she's coming around." He gently stroked the bike with his metal hand, drawing a gentle purr form the blue bike. "Hey, she recognizes me now!"

"Must be the arm," Charley mused. "That hasn't changed, but the rest of you has. I'm thinking whatever hit you guys changed you enough that your bikes don't recognize you."

"That's not good," Throttle muttered. He glanced at Vinnie and caught him grinning like an idiot. "What?"

"Nice shades, Throttle," Vinnie snickered. "They come in powder blue too?"

"Shut up Vinnie," Throttle growled. "Don't you have better things to worry about besides my shades?"

"I might be able to hardwire the bikes to recognize you guys," Charley said, still muttering to herself. "Maybe if I can get to the memory matrix and give it some reprogramming…"

"I dunno Charley ma'am," Modo said, running a hand over his new curls. _Man that feels weird…_ "No offense, but what happens when we turn back to Mice? Won't we have the same problem then?"

"I can fix it," Charley said, nodding decisively. "Just give me a few hours. You guys can go out and pick up some new shades for Throttle or something."

Vinnie blinked. Then a slow smile spread over his face. "Oh man. We can go outside. In daylight."

"And you will behave," Charley said, pinning him with a glare. "You guys are human for the time being. Act like it."

"Don't worry Charley ma'am," Modo said, covertly pulling up his slipping jeans. "An' maybe we can pick up some more clothes while we're at it."

"Sounds like a plan," Charley muttered, already distracted by the problem at hand. She pulled her auburn hair out of her face and rolled up her sleeves. "Bring back some milk and root beer, won't you?"

"Sure thing, Charley girl," Throttle said, ushering Vinnie and Modo out of the garage. There was no use talking to her now that she was in full engineer mode. "Vincent, put some clothes on. We'll take Charley's truck."

"Can you even drive that thing, bro?" Vinnie asked, pulling his jeans on and making a face when they didn't fit as snug as they used to.

"How hard can it be?" Throttle said, pulling his vest on.

Fifteen minutes, a bee flying into the truck's cab and a tongue-lashing from Charley later, the bros helped Charley push the now-smoking truck into the garage. A fuming Charley loaded them into one of the mini vans left at the garage for repairs and headed for the mall, muttering curses about irresponsible bikers the whole way.

It had already been a very long day and it wasn't even lunchtime yet. And now she was on her way to the mall with three amazingly handsome males. The day was just going to get longer.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please review =D


	3. Chapter 3: Mall Trip

Ok, so news time- I have a new job. It takes up a LOT of my life. I have a boyfriend. He also takes up a LOT of my life. I also have a dying laptop with a wonky spacebar. All these things combined make it hard to write. But you lovely people out there who still review and still fav my stories- you make it all worth it.

This chapter is especially dedicated to inuficcrzy, who's The First stories make my day every time. This chapter is lovingly called The First Trip to the Mall in her honor. Enjoy =D

DISCLAIMER: I don't own these guys. They're just on loan.

* * *

Charley took several deep breaths before she began screaming. _Yes, I have eyes,_ she seethed inwardly. _I realize I'm walking around with what seem to be three of the most gorgeous men to ever grace the planet. But do they have to STARE like that? _Going to the mall on a Saturday morning was the worst idea she had ever thrown out at the bros. Yes, they needed clothes, but she should have just left them at home. They were causing more trouble now then they ever had when they were mice.

Charley had left them in the van for TEN MINUTES while she ran into a store to get shirts for the bros before even getting to the mall. The thought of taking the bros to the mall shirtless made her cringe and blush at the same time. She had come back out with a package of white Hanes undershirts to find the van being swarmed by a high school cheerleading group out for a long day of shopping. Vinnie had gotten out of the van and was flexing for them on the roof. Throttle and Modo were trying to keep the giggling and blushing girls away from Vinnie but were blushing themselves as the girls got a little more than friendly. A fuming Charley found the air horn she kept in her purse (long story there) and blew it right behind the girls, making them all scream and jump away from the van. After a long lecture that had their ears burning, the girls trudged away, throwing furtive glances over their shoulders while Charley threw a shirt at each of the bros.

This presented another problem for Charley. She had grabbed the shirts because they were the closest to the register and had not given a thought to how they would look on the bros. They fit perfectly on Vinnie and Throttle but were a little too tight on Modo. Like tight enough to show every. Single. Muscle in his stomach and chest. And a few inches of chocolatey brown skin between the shirt and the pants. A drooling Charley quickly went back into the store and bought a larger size with only some regret: Modo wouldn't step out of the van in that shirt and Vinnie and Throttle wouldn't stop giving him grief. The next try was far more successful and Modo looked fantastic. The white material of the shirt set off his dark skin and the 'v' of the collar showed enough chest to arouse interest.

With some trepidation, Charley took them into the mall. The bros looked around with interest, having never been to the giant structure themselves. They had heard Charley talk about it but, being giant Mice, had never been able to go themselves. They were fascinated by all the different stores kept in a relatively small space. Vinnie spent a good ten minutes examining a kiosk selling different hair styling tools. The older lady manning the kiosk was blushing and giggling within ten seconds as VInnie asked questions and had the straightener used on his new blond locks. Straightened, his hair hung in front of the left side of his face, mostly hiding his mask from view. The kiosk lady had taken one look at the mask and assumed Vinnie was some kind of rock star. She had even blushingly asked for an autograph before Charley dragged him away. She threw him and Modo into one of the men's stores and dragged Throttle off to the Sunglasses Hut to get him some better shades.

The walls of sunglasses had Throttle speechless for a moment. Not that he would ever admit it, but he really liked having stylish shades. Martian shade shops had all but vanished during the war and he had had to make do with one pair for years. Now there was all this variety and he wanted to try them all while he still could. He spent an hour trying on different shades while Charley waited and gave the occasional opinion. In the end he chose a classic Ray Ban's style that made Charley ask him if he was on a mission from God. As a special treat, she got him a sportier pair with smoky green lenses that reminded him of his old pair. He wore the Ray Ban's out of the store, apparently oblivious to the interested looks every woman they passed threw his way.

Charley led him back to the store where she left Vinnie and Modo. She found Modo right away, browsing through jeans. But Vinnie was nowhere to be found. Modo had no idea where he had gone to since they had gotten into the store, assuming that the formerly white-furred Mouse was in another part of the store. Leaving behind his selections, he, Throttle and Charley hi-tailed it out of the store and started searching the mall. Vinnie wasn't in the food court or in any of the stores on the first level. Charley had even went into Victoria's Secret to see if he had gone in there. Besides a few blushes at the mention of him, no one had seen Vinnie. But one brave girl asked Charley if he was available on Saturday?

A disgusted and pissed-off Charley went back to the search and found Modo and Throttle staring up at the second floor landing. There was Vinnie, standing on the railing and surrounded by a crowd. "Oh hell no…" Charley growled. "He CANNOT be that retarded."

"Wanna bet?" Modo said, pointing. Vinnie looked like he was about to swan dive off of the railing into… a tank full of a purplish-liquid.

"What is that stuff?" Throttle said as he started to job towards it.

"It's an energy drink display," Charley said as she spotted the sign. "XXXtreme Action Energy. Must be a promotion."

"I'm going to kill him," Throttle growled.

"Not if I get to him first," Charley said, a gleam in her eye the bros had come to associate with her doing extreme violence to Vinnie for being an idiot. "VINCENT!"

Charley's scream halted Vinnie the second before he jumped into the tank of energy drink. His reckless grin turned into a grimace of panic and he eased off of the railing slowly so Charley wouldn't yell at him again. "Shit… I'm busted."

"Oh yeah," Modo's bass voice rumbled behind him, scaring Vinnie out of his boots. "Yer busted." The large male was still sneaky as heck; Vinnie had no idea how he had gotten up to the second level that quickly.

"Aww man," Vinnie whined, scuffing his toe on the floor. "I could have made it, too."

"VINCENT VAN WHAM!" Charley's yell went right through Vinnie's ears, making him grateful he had crappy human hearing instead of his usual Martian abilities. "I swear, I can't leave you alone for FIVE seconds! What the HELL were you thinking?"

"But they were gonna give me a t-shirt, Charley babe! You wanted me to get clothes, I figured this was the best way to do it without being bored outta my skull!"

Charley sputtered for a moment before taking a deep breath and, with a smile, she reached out and grabbed Vinnie by the ear and started dragging him toward the car. Throttle and Modo followed the duo, ignoring the sad groans from women in the crowd and Vinnie's whining. The bros were taken back to the garage in complete silence. Charley didn't say a word the entire time and as soon as they got back, she went to her room and closed the door.

Charley decided that from then on, she would make the bros do their shopping online.


	4. Chapter 4: Equipment Check

SO... My lappy is still down for the count. I think it has finally died. This sucks because I cannot really afford a new lappy at the moment and all my documents are still stuck on the old one. I'm working on recovering as much as I can but so far, no dice.

On the upside, I have been writing a little more. However, most of it is smutty. This is not necessarily bad, but smutty fic makes me feel... smutty.

I'm going to have to change the rating on this story now...

ALSO! Thank you SO MUCH to all of you who sent me encouragement and ideas to get the creative juices flowing. I appreciate all of your thoughts and support =D

* * *

"Charley?" Vinnie called, knocking gently on the mechanic's door as he called her for what felt like the hundredth time. "Hey, Charley, you in there? Where did you hide the root beer?" He and the bros had been searching for the coveted soda for the past half an hour but had not found it. They knew Charley had bought a case two days prior and had hidden it until the last case was completely gone. The bros had a tendency to start a case but then leave it halfway empty until they discovered it again, but by then the soda was all flat. And flat root beer was a crime against soda and could not be consumed.

Vinnie knocked again, momentarily fascinated by his furless knuckles. 'Man, that is so weird,' he thought, bringing his palm closer to his face and examining the lines he could now see now that they weren't obscured by fur. Reminding himself why he was there, he knocked once more. Still no answer. He glared at the door, as if his stare would somehow make Charley come and open it. "Ok, that's it," he muttered. "I'm going in." As quietly as he could, he turned the door knob and entered Charley's room, hiding slightly behind it in case she threw something at him. She had seemed fairly angry about his mall escapades but that had been hours ago. Charley had hidden herself in her room since returning from that adventure and not come out, not even when Modo called her to lunch. The bros assumed she had been working on some side project to blow off some steam. That, Vinnie saw, had only been the beginning.

Charley lay sprawled on her bed in a mess of sheets and papers covered in sketches and formulas, fast asleep in the middle of the afternoon. She was on her back, her hair pulled up into a messy bun on top of her head and her usual button-down unbuttoned and showing the white tank top she had underneath. And (Vinnie drew in a deep breath when he noticed) she had taken off her jeans, leaving her long, long, LONG legs bare to his inspection.

A better mouse (man?) would have simply walked back out, closed the door behind him and let Charley continue her nap. But Vincent Van Wham was not that better mouse… Man...Whatever. Instead, he was transfixed by what he saw, unable to look away or even walk out the door. All he saw was Charley lying in bed, looking so soft and vulnerable. He wanted to crawl in next to her and feel her cuddle against his skin. A shudder went through him as he realized their skin would rub against the others, instead of being hindered by fur. Sure, he could still feel her when she touched him through his fur, but it was muted. When she touched the more hairless parts of him, like his ears and tail, it was like fire coursing through his veins, circulating around until the sensations pooled in his groin. Now that he had no fur, he could feel her like that against his whole body, even his-

Oh, shit. Had he even checked on that since his strange transformation into a human man? A quick glance down revealed the shape under jeans was still the same when erect: a bulge that couldn't be hidden was planted squarely in between his legs. With a quick glance at Charley to check she was still asleep, he made his way across her room to the attached bath and closed the door behind him. Quick as he could, he unzipped and pulled down his pants and boxers and stared at the different and yet so familiar erection jutting out from between his legs.

He stood in front of the sink, checking himself out from every angle without touching it. The shaft of his penis was no longer covered in a soft down of white fur but the same pale skin that covered the rest of his body. Only his balls retained some fur but it was scraggly and a light brown. The head was flushed darker than the shaft and looked slightly more swollen than the rest of him. He was thicker at the base than the tip and there was already a sheen of moisture around the tiny slit. Worrying at his lip and glancing at the door to make sure Charley had not magically appeared there, Vinnie took his erection in hand and gave an experimental tug.

He had to bite back a gasp of pleasure. The feeling was very similar to how he normally felt but there was a slight sting of pain from pulling the unlubricated skin a bit too hard. He tried a gentler pull and was rewarded with a flush of pleasure that had his balls tingling. Gritting his teeth, he leaned against the wall across from the sink and used some of the liquid seeping out of his cock to aid his strokes. This was a revelation to the mouse/man: while Mice did secrete pre-cum, the liquid was usually absorbed quickly by their fur, making it hard to use it as a lubricant during masturbation. But the skin stayed slick, helping him move the looser skin around his core quicker. With a barely-audible groan, Vinnie leaned his head back and allowed himself to begin fantasizing.

The female he always thought of was Harley. Her blue eyes staring up sexily at him while she knelt in front of him, taking his shaft in her hand and pulling gently. Her fingers would dance along the length of him, those clever fingers that were quick to patch up a bike or a bro and could bring Vinnie to orgasm in a matter of minutes. Her pink tongue would lick out at the tip of him, tasting what would soon be filling her and making her scream as he thrust hard, harder, making her furred breasts bounce and sway delightfully. She tilted her head back, exposing her throat as her eyes closed in ecstasy from what Vinnie was doing to her, her strawberry blonde hair obscuring her face for a moment.

Then her hair became darker and she opened her eyes again. Instead of sky blue, they were green and they pulled at his soul. Charley smiled at him now, twining her arms around his neck and lifting her hips up to meet his thrusts. Vinnie tried to stop imagining her but his brain wouldn't obey, flooding his mind's eye with images of Charley bending over in her tight jeans to fix a loose wheel nut on Sweetheart, Charley laughing at one of Vinnie's jokes, Charley moaning his name as she came, her tightness forcing his own orgasm to spurt forth…

Vinnie had to bite into his hand to muffle his groan as he came in great white spurts against his fingers. He stood shuddering as his erection deflated, staring at the mess he had made in his hand. Never had he allowed himself to think of Charley when he jerked off. He didn't think it was right to think of her that way, even though he thought she was as sexy as any Martian female he had known. Sometimes he thought she was even sexier than some of the Martian females he knew; she could ride with the best of them, keep up with his mouth and make a really awesome rocket launcher with custom cartridges. But she was still a human and he was going back to Mars as soon as the war was over.

He shook his head, tucked himself back into his jeans and washed his hands as quickly and quietly as he could. He didn't even pause to admire himself in the mirror as he usually did. For some reason, he was ashamed to look at himself. He peeked out the door and saw Charley was still sleeping, but she had turned over onto her stomach, revealing her very curvy, delicious ass. Vinnie swallowed hard and crept out, closing the door once more behind him and going back downstairs to join his bros in watching the newest Christiana Bones movie.

Not forty five minutes later Charley came downstairs, a sleepy look still hovering over her face. "Sorry about ditching you like that, guys. Guess I was really tired for some reason."

"No problem, Charley ma'am," Modo rumbled at her with a smile. "We don't mind. There's some chili dogs in the kitchen if yer hungry."

Charley raised a brow at that. "You guys cooked?"

"And we managed not to blow anything up," Throttle chuckled, pushing his new shades up his nose. "Though Vinnie couldn't find the root beer."

"It's in the garage under the blue tarp," Charley said, glancing in Vinnie's direction. The former white mouse was sprawled across the end of the couch but hadn't said a word yet.

"Huh. Didn't think to look there," Vinnie muttered. For some reason he wouldn't look her in the eye. Probably still worried she was mad at him for earlier, Charley reasoned.

"I'll get them, I need to go out to the garage anyway. Something in my bathroom smells funny… I hope there isn't mold growing somewhere."

For some reason Charley thought she saw Vinnie go a bit pale when she said that. Copping it up to Vinnie still being weird she went to the garage and got the sodas and the bathroom cleaner, hoping there wasn't actually any mold growing between the tiles.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed that XD I'll try and update again soon.


	5. Something Fun hopefully

I need some inspiration for this story. So I turn to you, my lovely readers, to help me out.

Comment or PM me a prompt for an interaction Charley would have with the newly humanized Mice. Anything goes! If I'm inspired by something, I'll work it into the story.

RIDE FREE!


End file.
